The Snake Bite
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: Cobra was taken out of the prison he was suppose to be in for a while - though every Dragon Slayer was getting a mate and the only person that Cobra needed was his own mate - Lucy Heartfilia. Now the Magic Council had set it up where Cobra was to live with Lucy until the day he can be on his own. When can he mark her?
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This is was going to be one shot, but I thought it should be more than a chapter long.)_**

 _"This is gonna be it. The big day!"_ The girl thought. looking in the mirror. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders in curls. Her dress was ball gown style, the top of the dress was a dark pink and started to go lighter until it became white on the bottom of her dress. _"I can't believe that this day was happening. I thought it was strange three years ago when we started dating - but now I can't imagine life without him."_

 **Three Years Ago**

"Come on! Let's go get going!" Her male - the pink haired - team mate said as he running towards danger.

"Natsu!" The red head called as she ran after him.

"Will that Flame-Brain ever slow down?" The black hair team mate said as he shook head.

"Gray...your clothes." The blonde female said.

"How does this keep happening?!" Gray asked.

"Where did Erza go?" The blonde asked as she tried to look for the red head team mate.

"She ran after Natsu." Gray sighed.

"Come on, let's go before he gets himself in trouble." The blonde said.

"Lucy, are you sure everything is okay at home? The Magical Council's letter seemed a bit creepy."

"Oh Gray...Master went to see if there was another way, but since no one would be nice to him - I guess it would have to be. Light of Fairy Tail remember? That's what you guys keep calling me. Even Lisana started calling me that."

"But this is -"

"Yes I know very full well who he is and What he is...Master asked to go to the council to pick him up, so I guess we would have to get to know him on the way back to Magnolia."

"Lucy..."

"Come on Gray, they won't hand him over unless I'm there."

The two of them finally caught up to Erza and Natsu as they looked at the building - the new standing Magical Council building since the other one got destroyed by who ever he was. Lucy took a deep breath and was the first one to walk into the large building. This was something no one really wanted at the guild, but every slayer has to have a mate - First, Second and Third, or else they will slowly die from the inside. Natsu had Liana, Gajeel had Levy, Laxus had Mirajane, Sting and Yukino and Rouge had some other girl. He was a very quite guy, so he wouldn't tell anyone her name. All that was left was Cobra - and they had to find his mate before it was too late.

Lucy walked over to the desk and looked at the frog in charge. "Excuse me - I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh! You are here to pick up Cobra! Let me show you to him." The frog said and showed Lucy the way.

The two of them walked in the room where Cobra was sitting. This was something that Lucy didn't really want to deal with, he could hear everything and it was kind of creepy.

"Cobra you - " The frog started to say.

"Yeah, yeah. I can go with Blondie over here. Let's go, I want to finally be able to walk more than two feet in front of me." He stood up and walked out of the room, while Lucy was still standing there looking at him. "Come on Blondie, I need food - more than the poison they were feeding me here."

"I could give you more fucking poison if you want." Lucy growled under her breathe. "Come on - I'll have to pick up more cleaning supplies for you have when we get back to my place." Lucy sighed as she started walking out of the room.

"Ah! Miss. Heartfilia! One of the council members will be checking in once a month!" The frog called as Lucy was walking back to the lobby where her team was waiting for them.

"Alright!" Lucy called back.

Lucy and Cobra made it back to the lobby where the team was waiting for them. Some part of the guild was still unhappy about Cobra being in the same house with their Lucy. The question that is still left in said - Why Lucy? Was there something the council knew that the guild didn't know?

 **When the Council was making their choice.**

"He's still a Dragon Slayer!" A voice said.

"He doesn't need his mate! Fiore is better without him!" Another voice chimed in.

"Shut up! Does he have any clue who his mate is?" The first voice asked.

"He said, she was Lucy of Fairy Tail." The head said.

"Her!?" A few said.

"I thought she was with the fire dragon - Natsu Dragneel." A new voice said.

"No - he is with another wizard." Someone said.

"So - Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Well, someone make a letter and tell the guild they have a new member, but do not add that Lucy is the mate. They don't need to make it harder on him."

"I still don't know how he knew.." Coughed someone.

"Every Dragon Slayer, apparently has a dream about their mate."

 **Back to the Present**

Lucy stood between Cobra and Natsu. This was going to be a very long train ride - well mostly a silent one, because Natsu was just going to get sick off the bat as soon as the train pulled out the station. The group of wizards were able to get a really good section - a lot of the people stayed away, mostly because of Cobra. Lucy looked at him from the corner of her eye - he didn't seem dangerous - did he?

"You know Cobra, you will have to get the guild mark.." Erza said before the train started.

"NO WA-" Natsu soon fell ill when the train started moving.

"Still getting sick Salamander?" Cobra laughed.

"Just because you seem to be immune doesn't mean I still won't hurt you." Gray growled.

"Knock it off!" Lucy shouted looking between Gray and Cobra. "Cobra has to join because he has to stay with me, and you know - he will have to come on jobs with us, if you guys don't like it then I will just go on them alone with him."

 _"Lucy wouldn't do that. Would she?"_ Erza thought.

 _"Lusheeeee.."_ Natsu whined.

 _"So this stupid criminal is more important than us? Wow."_ Gray thought.

 _"Fish! Maybe I should ask Natsu if we can go fishing when we get back so I can get Carla a fish!"_ Happy thought.

 _"I wish they could understand..."_ Lucy thought - being careful what to think around Cobra. She hasn't forgotten that he could hear everyone's thoughts. So Lucy was careful on what she was thinking - she didn't want anything slip.

"Will you all shut up!" Cobra hissed at the group - mostly it was towards Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray. Lucy on the other hand was not driving him crazy. He was happy about that.

"What is your issue Snake boy?" Gray asked.

"You and your damn perverted thoughts!" Cobra stood up and looked at the group - before turning to Lucy, "I'm getting some air."

Just like that Cobra walked away. Lucy glared at them - "I can't believe you guys forgot that he can hear thoughts!" Lucy got up and followed Cobra - she had to make sure that he didn't go far from her. If the Magic council ever found out that she let Cobra leave her side for even a second she doesn't know what they would do!

 _"Come on Cobra - where are you?"_ Lucy thought. _"I'm sorry for the team. I would've come alone, but that's how they are - they wanted to be with me."_

Cobra, who wasn't far, could hear the thoughts of his mate. His mate - not Salamanders, but HIS. Cobra came into her view and pulled her into an empty seat. Looking at her - with his one good eye. There was a pull - Lucy didn't know it was there, since it was weak pull, but it was there. That's how Cobra knew. She was there that one time in the area, dropping off something and that's when the pull happened. Ever since then, he needed her - he wanted her - but he couldn't have her. Does Lucy - this blonde celestial wizard - really want a second generation dragon slayer?

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked, after the silence was a bit long. "You looked like you were deep in thought."

"I wasn't. I was trying to block out all the other people on the train." Cobra lied smoothly - well more like half lied.

Lucy smiled - the Light of Fairy Tail, is what everyone calls her. Though sometimes it was mostly behind her back that she was called that. Cobra looked at her as he could hear m,ore thoughts - more clearly it was Natsu screaming his thoughts that Cobra could hear him.

 _"God. He is just so loud!I can't hear myself think!"_ Cobra thought.

 _"WHERE DID SHE RUN OFF TO! WHY DOES IT MATTER ABOUT THAT DAMN SNAKE!"_ Natsu thought as he started walking towards where Lucy and Cobra were.

"What if we go to the dining car!" Cobra grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dining car. The two of them were connecting more than anyone could see. Since the two were connecting,it was just more of a fact that the two of them were mates. Out of the way of Natsu, Cobra looked back at Lucy as she was out of breath from running. "Well, here we are." Cobra said.

"The food smells so amazing here." Lucy said, smiling at Cobra.

"it does, would you like to grab a table and get some food?" He asked her as they were walking through the the area.

Lucy blushes as she looked away at him and couldn't help but nodded her head. Cobra grabbed her hand to make sure that she didn't get separated as the train was arriving at a stop. There would be people getting off, and Cobra could tell that they weren't going to be alone - the team was bound to find out where they were. Cobra and Lucy sat down at a booth where there were menus. Lucy read over the menu, wondering what sounded good to her. Cobra just looked at it. This was going to be something amazing. Lucy looked up at him, she wondered what he was thinking, but something told her that he didn't want to talk about something, which she was totally okay.

 **Arriving in Magnolia**

The train made it back and Natsu of course was feeling so much better. There was nothing that could stop him - well of course he was kept on a short leash by - if it had to be anyone special it would be Erza. Lucy was with Cobra showing him the way to her apartment. It was a bit strange, but it had to be done. No matter what, it was what the Magic Council had said for it to happen. The two of them had to be together - but only Cobra knew the truth. He had to think of a way to tell Lucy - he had to. She had to understand the truth - the real reason why the he was staying with her. There was no way that she would agree if she was told that she was his mate.

Lucy open the door to her apartment. "Here we are." She walked in and placed her bag on the ground.

"Nice place." Cobra said as he looked around, scanning it with his eyes.

"Thanks, it will also be yours until you are able to be out on your own. I want to help you out as much as possible."

Cobra just nodded his head. _"She's being so nice, I can't believe she's actually okay with it - Maybe she wasn't okay, I mean what girl would be okay with having a guy who is much older than she is move into her place."_

Lucy walked into her bathroom and thought she should take a shower - but she usually walked out in her towel...Thinking about it she walked back into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes as she saw Cobra walking around, trying to get used to the place and know where everything was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cobra, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she looked at her new room mate.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get use to my new place." He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see that it was almost empty. "Hey..Blondie, why is your fridge almost empty?" He asked as he looked over and saw her still standing there.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza usually come over and start eating the food." Lucy sighed as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door and started the shower.

"You shouldn't need to feed them, they make their own jewles as well. They should buy for themselves or atleast pay you for food since they don't live here."

"You know, you should tell that to them."

"No thanks."

Lucy stood under the water for a few moments. She kept wondering why she was chosen, what was that pull she felt on the train with him. She shook her head as she didn't want her thought to drift out towards where Cobra could hear them. As she was ending her shower, there was a lot more to do than just hanging out in her apartment with him.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Cobra was still looking around. There was a lot that was going through his mind, he wondered if there a was possible chance that she would figure out that she was his mate. Cobra wondered what it would be like if someone called him Erik? How would it sound with Lucy's voice? Cobra looked at the bathroom door wondering if she was going to be coming out. Maybe they could get a dog or a snake. A snake...it would be too soon for that. He knew that his own snake was long gone - that girl that one time - what was her name? She sounded like his snake's voice.

* * *

Lucy had opened the bathroom door walking out in a tank top and some shorts. Basically what she wore to bed. Cobra was sitting on the couch watching TV - something he hasn't done in decades. Lucy smiled as she sat next to him.

"You can take a shower now."

"Thanks."

With that word exchange, Cobra got up walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Lucy raised an eyebrow but then shook her head as she needed to call an order in for food to be delivered. Lucy started to dial the local store that had specials for all the dragon slayers, yes all, so there was one for Cobra - and the owner made it because the magic council would have someone go get the food for Cobra when he needed some poison to eat.

"Hello~ Thank you for calling Elli-o-rama. This is Wendy speaking!" A young voice.

"Wendy?"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah...what are you doing?"

"Ah, the owner of the shop needed some help so I was in here getting some food and he talked to me about how I just had to take phone calls and right the orders down and then deliver them." Wendy explained to Lucy.

"Oh...Well, I need a pretty big order - "

"Is Natsu and the team over?"

"No. We had to go get the new member of Fairy Tail.."

"Cobra.."

"Yeah and they put him into my custody."

"So you need - how many?"

"Two of everything - one normal, non dragon slayer and one with poisons."

"That will take about an hour since we aren't busy. Carla and I will be there in about an hour and a half."

"Thanks Wendy - see you soon!"

"Bye Lucy!"

Lucy wondered what it could mean now that she has Cobra living with her. Her head turned around once she heard the door opened and looked over to see Cobra coming out the shower. Lucy couldn't help but blush a bit, he was wearing a pair of pants, but he was shirtless and the water droplets from his hair, rolled off towards his body.

"So, when is the food coming?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"In about an hour and a half or so, give or take. It's a pretty long, long list of food."

"How big is this order?"

"Two of everything.."

"Why?"

"One half for me, and one half for you."

"You didn't have too..."

"You need to eat, and I have nothing in my house."

"That's nice of you. I should pay you back for the food."

"No need to do that, you are a guest. Besides you could use the money for other things, like if you ever cleared to live on your own - you'll need to have the money for it."

"What if I don't ever get cleared to live by myself?"

"I'm sure I can help you get on the right track to be able to get your own place."

It was a weird question to ask, but Lucy really wondered why - why would he ask something like? Would he never get cleared to live by himself? What would she do if she wanted a boyfriend...Lucy looked at Cobra.

"Sooo, you really haven't been missing much since the Grand Magic Games - and thanks for your help, even though you probably didn't like to help out everyone." Lucy stated to make conversation.

"Eh. Dragon Slayer - I gotta do something, though it was more like us Dragon Slayers couldn't do anything to fight against the Dragons. I heard that you were a big help."

"...Well, believe it or not - a future version of myself came to tell us that the gate couldn't be opened - that it would lead to destruction and she was right. We were too slow..It wasn't right - I should've closed it sooner. If I had than no one of the events would've happened." Lucy looked at her hands. "It was my fault..."

"No it wasn't. They should've know that something like that couldn't be used during that time.."

"I felt like history repeated itself before. I had...this feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone.."

"I won't."

"I...I read in a book that belonged to my ancestor that the gate as been opened once before - from her time to the time that Natus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue remembered that their Dragons disappeared..."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that those Dragon Slayers aren't from this time period where knew that Dragon's hasn't existed more than 300 years ago.."

"So their from a time of dragons?"

"Yeah...While you and Laxus aren't. You two just seemed to have the powers because of your lacrimas."

The two of them sat there talking until Wendy came over with the food - DING DONG

"Ah! I'll get it." Lucy smiled as she got up from the couch and opened the door to see Wendy. "Wendy, come on in. You too, Carla." Lucy opened the door to allow two young girls in.

"Here you go Lucy, everything you ordered-well as much as we can carry it. They still haven't finished yet. The owner wants to apologize and said whenever you come in with anyone, your food will be on the house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks later**

It's been two months, and Cobra still hasn't made the move to tell Lucy that she was his Dragon Mate. He had only a week left before the mating season was going to end, and if it didn't happen now - it was never going to happen. He needed to tell her - over dinner? When was the time going to be right? they were on a job, and they just finished it. It was just the two of them on the job.

"Lucy," Cobra started to say.

She looked up from her book and looked at him. "Yes, Cobra?" She asked, wondering why he was talking, he never really talked to her when they were on a job. He hasn't said one word to her while they were working.

"I need to tell you something, and it's alright if you don't answer, I just need to tell you before the time is up."

"It sounds like it's been eating at you."

"It has." He took a deep breath. "You know how Dragneel is always with that white hair chick?"

"Are you talking about, Lisanna?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Well, they are Mates. And - and this is where the truth comes out." He sighed and looked out the window, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned back to look at her as he figured out how to tell her. "You are my mate. It's the reason the council let me out, the reason why they picked Fairy Tail. The real reason why I'm with you."

 _"Mate...HOLY SHIT!"_ Lucy thought.

"Yeah - mate.." Cobra said, being able to read her thoughts.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure your mine."

She remembered the first time they were together, that pull that she felt. "T-that pull I felt?"

"It was really telling you that we are bonded together."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just the council and the guild master."

Lucy nodded as she looked at him and smiled - her cheeks a bit pink as she couldn't believe that this dragon slayer was her mate - that she was his mate. This was all new and how long did they have before he had to mark her? She remembers seeing a mark on Lisanna, and one on Mira and then one on Levy showing the color of the power that their Dragon Slayers had.

"So, you have to bite me?" She asked as she looked at him. It wasn't really meant to come out as a question, but it did.

"Yeah, I do. I can do it tonight when we get back to your place." He looked at her.

"S-sure." Her face turned red, wondering where her mark was going to appear. As it was different for the other three girls.

Once the train arrived back, she walked back with Cobra, to her pl-their place. It was theirs. Right? They were mates, so that means they were together. Though he never really asked her to be his - though guessing that being his mate is his way of saying it. After a while the two arrived back to the apartment, Cobra unlocked the door and the two walked in and she sat on the couch - looking at him as he closed the door and locked it. Cobra came back and sat next to her, putting his hand on hers.

"We could eat dinner and then I can do the whole biting thing." He whispered in her ear as he started to kiss her neck.

Lucy's face turned so red, she thought she was on fire. "I-I-I" She couldn't form words anymore.

 _"What...whatever you want."_ Lucy thought.

"Maybe I should just bite you." He said as he pulled away from her neck and in one movement picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed as he looked at her.

Still not able to form sentences, Lucy just nodded her head. Agreeing just to get the biting over with.

"Wherever I bite you, that's where the mark appears. I'm thinking about biting you on your side since you really don't wear shirts that cover your stomach."

Cobra made his way down to her side. Kissing it, making sure that she was ready. He looked up at her, as she just closed her eyes, wondering it was going to hurt or not. In one minute he was just kissing her side, and then next there was a sensation of biting. Lucy bit her lip as it hurt a bit. Cobra could feel that she was feeling pain, but he just kept biting her, until he felt like it was done. He pulled away from her side, as there was a bite mark on her on. He kissed them and made his way back to Lucy, touching her cheek. She opened her eyes and stopped biting her lip. The pain was gone, she looked into his eye. Soon enough the two of them were making out.

He pulled away as she looked at him, "You are a good kisser." He smiled.

"You are too," Lucy muttered as she was still in a daze.

"I'll go out and get us something to eat." He smiled, as he got up from his spot and walked out of the apartment.

Lucy got up and looked in the mirror, the bite marks that he put on her, they were gone, but there was still a purple haze on her. Lisanna had a fire on her neck, Mira had lightning marks on her arm, and Levy had a weird bolt on her leg. Lucy looked at the purple haze, it looked weird at first, but she shook her head as she looked more at it. At least it didn't look like the other marks. Lucy went into her kitchen to grab some water, she sipped it and closed her eyes, wondering if anything was going to happen to tonight.

After a while, the door opened and Cobra walked in with a bag of food. Lucy looked up and smiled. "Welcome back." She got up and walked over to him as she took the back and started putting the food on the table. Lucy hummed as she sat at the table.

The two of them ate their dinner - the two of them having a nice conversation. Soon enough the two of them knew that they would have to look for a bigger place in the future.

 **A Month Later**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The guild said to Laxus and Mira as the two of them tied the knot.

They finally got married today, and the two were very happy together. Lucy was sitting at the bar with Cobra, who had his hand around her waist.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice to have the guild happy...after what happened last month" She sighed.

 **Last Month**

The following day, Lucy wore a shirt that stopped right above her mark that Cobra left her, a pair of shorts, flip-flops. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She saw that Cobra was still in the shower. Last night was amazing - okay so they didn't have sex, but just talking was really great. They go to know more about each other and that was alright.

"Cobra! I'm heading the guild, I'll see you there." She said as she left the apartment.

She walked over and looked at the sky, having Plue out as she walked. She hummed a song as she kept walking. Lucy made it to the guild as she walked over to the bar, where Mira was working.

"Hey Lu-...What's that mark on your side?" Mira asked as she looked at the purple cloud, "Did someone hit you?"

"No. I'm Cobra's mate." Lucy calmed down the Take-Over Mage.

"Oh. Mine started out as a yellow cloud too, until we had se-"

"Do not finish that!"

"It's true, it takes shape after sex."

"Miiirrraaa, I didn't need to know that."

"You sure did need to know."

Soon after a while Team Natsu walked through the doors, after thier job that they took - Natsu smelled the air and smelled something new. He walked over to Lucy smelling her.

"What...The...Hell...Happened?" Natsu growled as Lucy's scent was different.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"You smell different!" He looked at her.

Just then Cobra walked through the doors, strolling over to Lucy and then saw Natsu. The two slayers locked eyes. Natsu walked over and stared at him.

"What did you do to Lucy!" He shouted.

Just then everyone was staring at two of them. Cobra looked at Lucy and then looked back at Natsu.

"Marked her," Cobra stated.

Everyone was shocked and then looked between Lucy and Cobra.

"You forced her!" Gray shouted.

Of course, Team Natsu is the only ones who had trouble with Cobra being here. Lucy walked over and stood between Natsu and Cobra.

"He didn't force me into anything, Gray! I am his mate, and you either like it or hate it. I'm sick of you guys putting him down. Okay so he was bad, and he was let out because he had to be for the Mating Season!" Lucy shouted.

Levy walked over to Lucy, "I don't understand why you guys have such a big issue, We are the only the guild that has the largest amount of Dragon Slayers. Cobra is more of a great benefits thanks to him being able to hear thoughts. He's able to know the attacks people might be making before they make it."

 **Present Day**

"I still think they hate me," Cobra muttered in her ear as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, so Team Natsu hates you, but everyone else likes you. You were picked to be a groomsman." She smiled as she looked at him.

The purple haze was gone and there was more of a purple snake that was coiled up. Of course, Mira was right - after sex it took it's shape.


	4. Chapter 4

The season was changing into the winter, as the guild was getting ready for Christmas, a lot of other Dragon Slayers and their Mates were married. The only pair that wasn't married was Lucy and Cobra. The two of them were out on a Job, they've been wondering if they were even ready for marriage. Sure the two of them were mated - only for a few months. Cobra wanted the wedding to be special. He wanted it, however, Lucy dreamed of getting married. This was the plan he had inside his head.

"Erik," Lucy said as she looked at him, they were walking through the town where the job was. "We finished our job, do you want to stay an extra night or head back to the apartment?"

"I'm fine with spending one more night here." Cobra smiled. He liked it when she called him Erik. Though it was his name - he's just been so used to everyone calling him Cobra, that it felt like that was his name now. "Now, how about I take my way with you?"

Lucy's face turned bright red as she looked at him. "E-Erik!" She whispered, lucky for them, they were alone. So no one was around them.

"Please,"

"No"

"Oh come on."

"Why~"

Cobra pulled her close to him. He leaned close to her ear. "Because, I love you, my little Celestial Princess."

* * *

As time went on, the guild was more than happy to call Cobra - well, now he rather be called Erik. They finally agreed to have him as an official member of Fairy Tail. Of course, he already was, but this was more of all the whole guild getting used to seeing him and Lucy together. Of course, Team Natsu was still on the bat about the two of them together. Erza and Wendy finally accepted it, and it was mostly Gray and Natsu that still had an issue. Yes, she was his mate, but that didn't mean that she had to be with him. Soon enough most of the guild wondered if they were going to be the next ones to getting married. Lucy was going to be happy that everyone was getting along, she just wished that Natsu and Gray would grow up.

Cobra - Erik was just amazing, he didn't do anything wrong, anymore. There were times that she had to show him the right way. Though he has come to the agreement that this was just how everything was going to be happening. The only that really kept Erik sane his time there was one word - one person - Lucy. Her thoughts kept him calm, because even though she didn't say anything out loud to him, she would still be thinking about him and speaking to him through her mind, as he could hear thoughts. He wouldn't want to listen to anyone else's thoughts, just hers.

* * *

It has been a few months together and Lucy was at the guild, as Erik was out looking for the best ring to give to Lucy. Today was the day he was going to propose and he wanted the right ring. Though in his mind - he knew that she was going to say yes even if it was a simple ring. He found the perfect ring before, and he was praying that he would find it again. It was a simple gold and silver band, and the diamond was crystal, and when the light hit, it was a rainbow glow.

"Mira, come on, just tell me if it's a girl or a boy!" Lucy asked as she looked at the pregnant barmaid.

"Sorry, I don't even know and I want to be surprised when the time comes for my little bundle of joy." Mira rolled her eyes at Lucy.

"Miiirrraaaa." Lucy whined.

"Lucy.." Mira pointed at Cobra, "He wants to talk to you."

Lucy looked over at her boyfriend. "How do you know?"

"I just know his look."

"Better than I do."

"Just go!" Mira shooed.

Lucy got up from her seat and walked over to her boyfriend. "Hey," She said as she looked at him.

"I am going to take out to dinner tonight and I have something to tell you. No, it's nothing bad, I just want to do it privately."

"Do you want me to cook dinner?"

"Nope! We're going out and you should wear something sexy."

"How about, I just wear something cute, and save the sexy for when we are alone."

"HOW ABOUT YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Mira shouted, and just then everyone looked over at the couple.

"MIRA!" Lucy shouted back.

Soon everyone was laughing. Sure it took a while - but soon everyone was really into Cobra and Lucy being together. Of course, Lucy was always by his side as she knew that there was something in the world that wanted them to be together. The two of them listened to the fates or the universe.

* * *

 **Three Year Later**

 _"This is gonna be it. The big day!"_ Lucy thought, as she looking in the mirror. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders in curls. Her dress was ball gown style, the top of the dress was a dark pink and started to go lighter until it became white on the bottom of her dress. _"I can't believe that this day was happening. I thought it was strange three years ago when we started dating - but now I can't imagine life without him."_

"Are you ready?" Laxus asked.

Of course, she asked Laxus to walk her down the aisle as he was the first person that agreed and accepted Cobra into the family. Laxus was happy for Lucy and of course, all Dragon slayers need their mate, and Laxus was proud that Lucy stood up for him even before he marked her.

"I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, you look great, and you will always have me as your acting big brother."

"Come on, you are making this awkward."

"Awakard is good."

Lucy shook her head and laughed. The two of them were heading out of the room and there, everyone was standing and looking at her. Lucy looked ahead and saw Cobra, she smiled. When he looked at her he was happy that they were going to be making this offical. As Lucy walked down the aisle towards Cobra. As the two were close enoough, Laxus handed her over to him, but leaned close to Cobra, and low enough so that only Cobra could hear him.

"Keep her safe. She is the only one you need to worry about." Laxus walked away and sat down.

"We are gathered here today..." Gramps dragged on.

"I love you"

"I love you forever and always"

That night ended with a kiss from the couple.

 _ **THE END**_


	5. ONE SHOT

It was the after party at the guild, Lucy had changed her dress into a shorter party dress. It was a custom made one from the celestial world. Each of the keys that she owns - there was a constellation on the dress. Each one of the constellations were in the color that they are mostly represented by:

Red and White- Scorpio

Pink and Black - Virgo

Ocean Blue - Aquarius

Sky Blue - Gemini

Orange - Leo

Black - Taurus

Dark Red - Cancer

Pink - Aries

Green - Sagittarius

Yellow - Capricorn

Of course, all of her minor spirits were bright white on her dress. Lucy had undone her hair that was all pinned up and just let her hair down, and did her causal, half up and half down hairstyle. Her shoes were more of dark blue flats. When she was done changing she went over to her husband.

That was strange for her to think about. Cobra - no - Erik was now a husband - her husband. Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest.

"Hello Wife." He whispered in her ear.

"Why, hello Husband." Lucy giggles.

"I love your dress, can't wait to - "

"You better not rip it! It's a custom made dress." She pouted. "When I spin to the left the constellations turn into the keys and when I spin to the right, they turn into their celestial forms." She explained.

"Where did you get such a magical dress?"

"The Celestial world!"

"They...make clothes?"

"Yup! I have a few of the outfits Virgo has given me."

"And I keep learning so much more about you."

"Well, maybe one day you wear - "

"Blondie, I love you, but I'm not going to wear the clothing."

"It was worth a shot." She pointed out as she smiled brightly."

From a distance, Gray and Natsu looked over at the couple. They looked at each other and sighed. Sure they were asses but they were only looking out for her as they didn't trust him. Everyone else in the guild trust him. They were just being the overprotected brothers - even though Natsu knew what Mating really meant, he was sure that Cobra was going to turn his back on Lucy and -

"You two should go apologize," Erza said as she stood in front of them.

"We should, but I don't think so, Erza." Gray shook his head.

"Look, they are married, they are happy! What more do you want?" She yelled at them.

It was true. The two couldn't ask for more. The marriage made it permanent, the link between the two. Soon it the dance for the new couple, Gray and Natsu watched as they were connected. It was - breathtaking. The two sighed and knew that it was time to go over and apologize for their behavior. Though they knew it was going to take a while to make up for their attitudes and the way they treated Cobra. Natsu and Gray hope that he could forgive them. Once the dance was over, and everyone clapped, that was the point where Natsu and Gray walked over to them.

"Cobra can we talk to you?" Gray asked as he looked at him.

"Will you be alright Lucy?" Erik asked his wife.

"Yeah, go on." Lucy kisses his cheek. She then walked over to Mira who was hanging out with The Thunder Legion. "Mira!" Lucy hugged her.

Natsu, Gray and Cobra walked out of the guild to have a talk in private. Of course, Lucy was going to worry about her husband. Once the three of them were outside and a good distance from the guild.

"Look man, we want to - " Gray started off.

"Sorry for the way we treated you. As a Dragon Slayer, I shouldn't have doubted your love for her. Though, you were evil.." Natsu cut off Gray.

"Hmm.." Cobra said as he looked at them.

"Can you forgive us for our bad attitude and the way we treated you?" Gray asked.

"It might take time - " Cobra started to say

"Look! We can start after your honeymoon with Lucy. The three of us on jobs." Natsu looked at him.

"Well, the apology sucked, though I'll have to see how well the jobs go." Cobra turned around and headed back towards the guild, reading their minds. "Though, hearing your thoughts, I can forgive you, but just remember, I'm here to stay and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
